Chibi Duel Monsters
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: Yugi and his friends (including their monsters) turn into CHIBIS!!!! By a Evi-- I mean Good little Chibi....*Evil Grin* ****I don't own YU-GI-OH T_T
1. Chibi Duel Monsters!

Chibi chibi chibi! Enjoy the story! Chibi chibi chibi!  
*Chibi Anniemay runs up to Yugi and his Friends* *panting* whew!   
  
Joey: Hey look it's an elf!  
  
Tristen: No! Joey can't you see… It's obviously an alien  
  
Tea: No, you are both wrong it's a toy, I wonder where the batteries o…  
  
Chibi Anniemay: WOU DWON'T WECKONIZE I CHIBI WHEN WOU SEE WONE!?!?!?  
  
Yugi: you could have told us…  
  
Chibi Anniemay: hmm… wou pweple are bwakas :P…. Wi wnoe!!!!!!  
  
*Takes out chibi camera*   
  
Chibi Anniemay: sway chweesh!!!!!  
  
Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan: Huh?!  
  
*A bright flash comes from the camera*  
  
Chibi Yugi: owie me eyes hurts…  
  
Chibi Tristan: Haha Joey is smwall!!!  
  
Chibi Joey: So are wou!!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: wou are now chibis!!!! *evil grin*  
  
Chibi Yugi: Aw! Wi'm still swhort!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: -_-' nwot swhorter when me…  
  
Chibi Yugi: Where's Tea?  
  
*Tea is running around trying to catch a butterfly*  
  
Chibi Tea: Aw! Cwome bwack!!!!  
  
*Chibi Anniemay takes a poster and throw it at Yugi and then runs away*  
  
Chibi Yugi: Huh? What's twhis?  
  
*they read the poster*  
  
All: OOOoooooOOoooo anwother duel monster's contest!  
  
Chibi Yugi: In Domino cwity awgain!  
  
Chibi Tea: *gasp* Wook wat the pwerson wunning wit!!! Wit's twhat wother chibi!  
  
*Chibi Yugi switches to Yami*  
  
Yami: I think we should enter... *Looks around* Am I in the right place?  
  
Chibi Joey: How cwome hwe isn't a chibi!!!  
  
*A note falls from the sky and lands in Joey's hands*  
  
*Joey reads the note*   
  
note: Because Wi'm wunning the contest, doggy!!!!!! :P – Chibi Anniemay  
  
Chibi Joey: Wi'm nwot a doggy!!!!  
  
@ Domino City  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Welecome!  
  
Chibi Joey: Grrrrr! YOU!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Hwello doggy! *goes over and pats Joey's head*  
  
Chibi Joey: grrrr…  
  
Yami: Who's first?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: WHY AREN'T WOU A CHIBI!  
  
Yami: It's your game…  
  
Chibi Anniemay: oh yeah twhat's wright!! Ok! The fwirst pweple are.. Yugi vs Mai!  
  
Yami: Alright…  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Wait! I said Yugi nwot Yami! Fwollow the wules or be diswqualifwied!!   
  
Yami: Fine… *changes back to Chibi Yugi*   
  
*Chibi Mai walks up the the Dueling Stage*  
  
*Chibi Yugi trys to climb onto the Dueling Stage except gets stuck half way*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: -_-' How swad…. *snaps fingers* * Two People come up to Yugi and carry him up*  
  
Chibi Yugi: I cwan't swee!!!! *Chibi Yugi jumps*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: -_-' How swad…. *snaps fingers* * Two People come up to Yugi with 3 phone books*  
  
Chibi Yugi: Thankies!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Cwan we stwart yet!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Ywes…  
  
Chibi Mai: Duel!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Duo! Wi mwean Duel…  
  
Chibi Mai: Who stwarts?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Who gots a cwoin?  
  
Chibi Tristan: Me do! *Hands the coin to Chibi Anniemay*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Thankies! *puts coint in pocket*  
  
Chibi Tristan: poo poo head!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Do wou wanna be diswqualifwied!!   
  
*Chibi Tristan just stands there quietly*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Gwood! Me want Yugi to go fwirst!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Aww.. Okai, I pwut chibi dark magician in defwence mode!  
  
Chibi Mai: I pwlay chibi Harpie waidy in attwack mode! Attwack twhe Chibi dark magican!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Aww!! Wou a meanie!  
  
All the chibis in the room: *grumble* -_-'  
  
Chibi Anniemay: oh me hungrie!! MASHERS!  
  
All other chibis: MASHERS!!!  
  
*All the chibis run in another room to get mashers*  
  
*Kaiba walks into the room*  
  
Kaiba: Where is everyone? 


	2. More Chibis

Let's recap..   
A nice little chibi runs another contest in Domino City, Yugi and his friends turn into chibis, Chibi Yugi and Chibi Mai battle, they all get hungry and get Mashers.  
  
Kaiba: What about me?  
  
Anniemay: What about you?  
  
Kaiba: I wanna be mentioned...  
  
Anniemay: This is a chibi story not a baby story...  
  
Kaiba: Aren't they kinda alike?  
  
Anniemay: Shut up or I'll disqualify you!  
  
*Kaiba stands there quietly*  
  
Anniemay: Good now we can continue!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*All the chibis rush back to the dueling stage*  
  
Kaiba: What the...  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Whoops me forgots to chwange wou  
  
*Takes out camera*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Sway Chweesh!!!  
  
Kaiba: Chweesh?  
  
*A bright light appears*  
  
Chibi Kaiba: Huh? What thwe...  
  
Mokuba: Seto! I'm sorry... Where is he? He said he will be here.....  
  
Chibi Kaiba: Mokuba wright hwere!  
  
Mokuba: Uhhh... You are shorter then me...  
  
Chibi Kaiba: Twhat chibi twurned mwe into a...a...  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Chibi?  
  
Chibi Kaiba: weah a Chibi!  
  
Mokuba: How could she do that?  
  
Chibi Kaiba: With twhat camwra she hwolding!!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: What? Wou mwean thwis? Dwo wou want ywour piwcture bwack? Wou'll have to wait! Now wet's continwue!  
  
*Chibi Mai and Chibi Yugi Approach the dueling stage*  
  
*Chibi Yugi gets stuck half way*  
  
Chibi Yugi: uhh a wittle hwelp?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Okei, bwut it's twhe wast time! *snaps fingers* *Two people help chibi yugi up onto the dueling stage*  
  
*Chibi Harpie Lady is asleep*  
  
Chibi Mai: Wey! Wake Up!!!!  
  
*Chibi Harpie Lady wakes up*  
  
Chibi Yugi: Me turn!!! I pwut chibi dark magician girl in attack mode and pwut twhis card fwace down!  
  
*Chibi Anniemay takes a peanut butter jar and readds the label*  
Label: SKIPPY- The one with the peanut on top....  
  
Chibi Anniemay: ooOOoo *opens the jar* OOooOO me gots the jwar owpen!   
  
*Takes the peanut out and throws away the jar FULL of peanut butter, the jar hits Chibi Joey's head*  
  
Chibi Joey: Ow!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: *snickering*  
  
Chibi Joey: Nwot fwunny!  
  
Chibi Mai & Chibi Yugi: WOU PWAYING ATWENNTION OR NWOT!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Me am, me am..  
  
(You probably not who wins....So let's Fast forword)  
  
Chibi Anniemay: YUGI WINS!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Wow.. Twhat was fwast!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: *shifts eyes* wes... fwast... Nwext Mwatch! Tristan vs. Joey....  
  
*Chibi Joey and Chibi Tristan approach the Dueling Stage*  
  
Chibi Yugi: Gwood Luck, Tristen and Joey!  
  
Chibi Tea: Weah! Gwood Luck!!  
  
*Weevel, Rex Raptor, Mayko, Bakura, Malik, Bones,Keith, Para and Dox walk into the room*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Wou pweple are wate!!! Stwand wright twhere mwe gonna...twake a pictwure...wes take a pictwure....  
  
Chibi Kaiba: NOO DON'T BELWEVE HER!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: SHUT UP!! *sticks tape on mouth* *evil grin*  
  
*Takes Carmera*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: SWAY CHWEESH!!!  
  
All: What?/ Huh?/What the..  
  
*A bright Flash appears*  
  
All: What twhe?!?!?!  
  
Chibi Malik: Me will nwot bwe made fwun of!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Are wou a duelist!  
  
Malik: Wes, sorta....  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Do wou wanna win?  
  
Chibi Malik: Wes...  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Twhen BWE QUIET!!!  
  
Chibi Malik: Fwine... But if me win wou must bwuild mwe a pyramid and bwanish Yami to twhe Shadow Rwelem...  
  
Chibi Anniemay:... Wlike wou will win...  
  
Chibi Kaiba: mummm muummmmmmummmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Tea: What? *Rips off the tape really hard!*  
  
Chibi Kaiba: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! T_T  
  
Chibi Joey: WEY!! WE WANNA STWART!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Wou cwan't!!  
  
Chibi Tristan: Why not!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Because everywone knwows who wins...  
  
Chibi Tristan: Grrr... Me gots a deck!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: bwut wou don't pwlay!.... Fwine...but watch wou see who loses! :P  
  
*All the chibis yawn then looks at the clock*  
  
All chibis: SNACK TIME!! MASHERS!!!!  
  
*All the chibis run into another room* 


	3. Chibis and Sugar

hi hi hi hi!  
  
Let's recap again!  
  
Anniemay: Yugi won his duel against Mai, and now it's Joey's and Tristan's turn (but we know who's gonna win!)....  
  
Chibi Tristan: Nwot fwair!!!  
  
Anniemay: :P Wanna fight!  
  
*Chibi Tristan runs up swing arms around*  
  
Anniemay: So small.. so baka-ish.... *Stops Chibi Tristan by putting hand on forehead*  
  
Chibi Tristan: Me moving bwut nwot gowing anywhere!!!  
  
Anniemay: Let's continue with the story...  
  
Chibi Tristan: Grrr!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
@ The other room..  
  
Chibi Anniemay: OOOooooOOOOoooo MASHERS!! SUGAR!!  
  
Chibi Joey: What? Nwo pwizza?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: -_-' *whispers* bwaka..  
  
Chibi Joey: What was twhat?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Nwothing!  
  
*Chibi Yugi is sleeping on a couch*  
  
Chibi Malik: Nwow me cwan kwill hwim wan becwome pharowh!!!  
  
*Chibi Yugi starts twisting and turning*  
  
Chibi Malik: Mwahahhahahhahahahahahaha!  
  
*Chibi Yugi wakes up*  
  
*Chibi Malik steps away slowly*  
  
Chibi Yugi: What dwid me mwiss? *wipes his eye*  
  
Chibi Tea: Malik was gonna kwill wou!  
  
Chibi Malik: Lwair!  
  
Chibi Tea: Me heard wou!  
  
Chibi Malik: Nwo cwomment....  
  
*All the chibis start to eat SUGAR!!!*  
  
*Chibi Joey & Chibi Tristan starts to run around in circles*  
  
*Chibi Weeval jumps out the window and chases bugs*  
  
*Chibi Bakura, Chibi Malik, and Chibi Yugi start jumping on furniture*  
  
*Chibi Rex is sleeping*  
  
*Chibi Kaiba is setting a plan trying to beat Yugi*  
  
*Mokuba (still not a chibi) hiding in the corner*  
  
*And the rest are still eating sugar, mashers, jumping, sleeping, fishing, and etc*  
  
*Keiko enters the room*  
  
Keiko: What the....  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi *gasp* hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!  
  
Keiko: Hi.........  
  
*Chibi Anniemay starts to run around Keiko*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Keiko: Stop That!!!!!! *Picks up Chibi Anniemay by the back collar*  
  
*Chibi Anniemay is still running in the air*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: SWAY CHWEESH!!!!  
  
Keiko: Oh no you don't! *takes camera*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Twaht's mwine!!! Me gots to twurn wou....me mean.... twake twhe pictwure of wall the contwestents!  
  
Keiko: I'm not falling for that, I read the first 2 chapters...  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Poo poo head! :P  
  
Keiko: Can we continue?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Nwo..  
  
Keiko: Why not!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: cawse, WIT'S NWAP TWIME!  
  
Keiko: -_-' 


	4. A reinforcement is on the Way

*Chibi Anniemay is chasing Keiko*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: GWIVE MWE MY CAMWRA BWACK!!!!  
  
Keiko: :P!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: ME GOTS TO STWART THE FWANFWIC!!!  
  
Keiko: Then start it!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: ME GOTS TO CHWANGE BWACK!!!  
  
Keiko: Fine! *throws back the camera*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: ME CAMWRA!! *Tries to catch it but falls on face and camera hits her head and hits the ground* NOOO!!!! *checks camera* Oh whew wit's okei!  
  
Keiko: Just start!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: :P!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keiko: *gets a loudspeaker* ALL THE CHIBIS IN THE ROOM! WAKE UP!!!!!!!  
  
*All the chibis wake up*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: *yawn*wet's continwue!  
  
*All chibis, Keiko, and Mokuba run into the other room*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Wou wall know who will win wright! (Joey vs Tristan) *fast foreword*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Joey wins.....  
  
Chibi Joey: YAY!!  
  
Chibi Tristan: grr! Wou did this!! *points at Chibi Anniemay*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: *ignores tristan* Next duel! Keiko vs. Kaiba!!!  
  
Chibi Kaiba: *looks at Keiko* Bwe prepare to wose!  
  
Keiko: What?  
  
Chibi Kaiba: BWE PERPARE TO WOSE!!!  
  
Keiko: Hmmm... okay...  
  
Chibi Kaiba: D-D-D-DUEL!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: THAT'S MY MOVE!!!!  
  
Keiko: O_o duel..  
  
Chibi Kaiba: * Thinking: Twhis is the bwest hwand me gots!!.... Wey.. Why do me speaks chibi win my hwead!*  
  
Keiko: *Thinking: If he plays the 3 blues eyes he has... and I beat them.. :D I can win!... But what's my main card...*  
  
Chibi Kaiba: Me pwuts Bwue weyes white dragon in attack mode!!!!  
  
Keiko: A Blue Eyes on the first draw! Hmm... *looks through her hand* Whispers: This might be easier than I thought....  
  
Chibi Kaiba: Are wou gwonna plway or nwot!!  
  
Keiko: Sheesh just wait! I put fusionist in attack mode!  
  
Chibi Kaiba: Me swummons Lord of Dragon!! Mwe using this swummoning flute, swummon The other 2 blue eyes white dragons!! Heh heh wou wucky me don't gots palmerwisation in me hand now!!  
  
Keiko: I put this card face down! And I put the Swordman of Landstar in Attack Mode!  
  
Chibi Kaiba: Blue Eyes Attack the Swordman of Landstar!!!!  
  
Keiko: A very baka-ish move!! *voice goes fst and highpitched* hey what's with my voice?!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: This part is boring! Tee-hee!!  
  
*Fast-forewords*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: -_- Keiko wins....   
  
Keiko: YES!! *Does victory dance*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: *gets a phone* Mwe gots to gets a renfworment!!! Hwello can wou cwome now? Okei! Gwreat!!  
  
Keiko: Who did you just call!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Wou'll wee!!!!!!!!! 


	5. 3 Duelist left?

Chibi Anniemay: Sooooooo wou wanna know who the rwe-and-forcwments  
  
Keiko: O_o  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Oh quiet wou twis is my fwanfic!!  
  
Keiko: ...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*A dark shadow appears from the doorway*  
  
Chibi Chihiro (not from spirted away): Hwello!!!  
  
*Keiko falls "animé style"*  
  
Keiko: A CHIBI!?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Wes who did wou espected?  
  
Keiko: I dunno maybe a high ranked duelist!!!!  
  
*Chibi Anniemay starts counts the duelist*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Can't bwe... they ALL here.... as far as me knows...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Chihiro vs. Joey *some time passes* Joey is defweated!!! Gwoodbwye!  
  
Chibi Joey: WAHHH!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Now Chibi Yugi, Keiko, and Chibi Chihiro are weft!  
  
Keiko: wait how is that possible!?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Mwe disqulwifwied Malik...  
  
Keiko: Why?  
  
*Malik scratching at the window*  
  
Keiko:...and why is he outside..  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
(Match of Chibi Chihiro and Chibi Joey)  
  
*Chibi Malik tries to steal Yugi's puzzle*  
  
Chibi Yugi: Hey what are wou trying to dwo?  
  
Chibi Malik: Nwothing... *tries to whistle*  
  
Chibi Yugi: O_o is twhat so?   
  
Chibi Malik: Weah...  
  
Chibi Yugi: *thinking: Hm... what is he doing?  
  
Yami: I don't know... I think he's still after the power of the Pharoah....  
  
Chibi Joey: Wey wait how cwome Yugi and Yami cwa twalk normalwy in their mwind.....  
  
Chibi Yugi: Huh? Joey how, what, WHA?!  
  
*everyone stares at Yugi*  
  
Chibi Tea: Why are wou twalking to wour self?  
  
Chibi Yugi: Me nwots.. Me am twalking to Yami and Joey...  
  
Chibi Tea: O_o  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Chibi Anniemay: ...And wou swee why...  
  
Keiko: Oh I see... But still...  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Oh weah! Chibi Weeval well out the window...  
  
Keiko: What? How?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Hwe saw a mwoth outside and jwumoed out the window...  
  
Keiko: Ouch...  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
*Chibi Weeval looks out the window*  
  
*A moth passes by*  
  
Chibi Weeval: A MWOTH!!!!!!  
  
*goes to the window*  
  
Chibi Weeval: Cwome... Hwere........  
  
*Chibi Weeval falls out the window*  
  
***CRASH!!!!!!!!***  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
Keiko: Well... I see...  
  
Chibi Anniemay: So we nweed won more duelwist...  
  
Chibi Chihiro: oh...  
  
Chibi Anniemay: *takes a phone outta nowhere* Yup Yup! uh huh, okei, uh huh.. GREAT!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Who did wou cwall?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Pwizza mwe stwarving!!  
  
*Everyone falls "animé style"*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: hmm.. it'll bwe hwere abouts 10-20 mins.. :D:D:D 


	6. And then there were 2

LOOKIE I FINALLY UPDATED IT!!! :D :D :D :D!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anniemay: La la la...   
  
*doorbell*  
  
Yugi: does this place have a doorbell?  
  
Anniemay: Who knows.... *Opens "door"*  
  
Pizza Person: Here's your pizza!!  
  
Anniemay: You took too long!!  
  
Pizza Person: I had to track down the phone number.. You didn't leave your info..  
  
Anniemay: Who cares.. *takes out camera* SAY CHEESE!!   
  
Pizza Person: What?  
  
*Pizza Person turns into a Chibi*  
  
Pizza Person Chibi: What twhe..  
  
Anniemay: Bye bye.. *closes "door"*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Yugi: Did wou fwind a duelist?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Nwo.. bwut mwe gots pizza!!  
  
Chibi Joey: Can mwe have swome?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Wet mwe twink!!  
  
- - - - - 5 minutes later - - - - -  
  
Chibi Joey: Well?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Well what?  
  
Chibi Joey: Can mwe gwets swome pizza!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Nwo.. Nwo more...  
  
Chibi Joey: TT_TT  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Well who is the 4th duelist?!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: *finishes the pizza* Mmm.. Umm... Twhat would bwe mwe!!  
  
Keiko: What!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: What wou gots a hearwing pwoblwm?  
  
Keiko: Grr...  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Mwe vrs. Chihiro.. and twat weaves wou two...  
  
Keiko Thinking: So.. Easy...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Chihiro: DUEL!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEL!!  
  
- - - - - A little later - - - - -  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Mwe win!! Mwe win!! Mwe win!! Mwe win!! Mwe win!! Mwe win!!   
  
Chibi Anniemay: Neh.. Mwe nots a gwood duelist..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Yugi: ** YU-GI-OH!!! **  
  
Chibi Yami: NOO!! I'M A CHIBI!!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Eh.. Mwe gonna wet him swide.. twey are swaring a mind....  
  
Keiko: NO FAIR!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: QUEIT!! :P  
  
Keiko: =P  
  
- - - - - 5 mins later - - - - -  
  
Chibi Yami: ..CARD DESTRUTION!!  
  
Keiko Thinking: NO! MY HARPIE LADY! (I know most of my friend's cards :D Yay!)  
  
Chibi Yami: Now mwe draws a new hwand!!  
  
Keiko: Grr.. I'm being beaten by a chibi!! I draw! *draws a card* Hmm this could come in handy... FOR NOW I PLACE ONE CARD FACE DOWN!!  
  
Chibi Yami: *Says one of those things that look cool, but are stupid and pointles..*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Yami: They are meaningful!!  
  
Anniemay: Well what about that thing who did in duelist kingdom.. where you point at your opponent... Then you... Then downwards..  
  
***FlashBack***  
  
Yami: You Are Going Down! *Does that little move...*  
  
***End of FlashBack***  
  
Yami: Hmmm..   
  
Anniemay: See.. Pointless..  
  
Yami: It isn't... Just continue...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chibi Yami: Mwe puts this card face down and keribous in defwence mode!!  
  
Keiko: Where did I see this move before... I put this card face down.. and put Wing Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in Attack mode..  
  
Chibi Yami: *draws* mwe pwlace this card fwace down.. and use twis magic card! To multiply mwe Keribous!!!  
  
Keiko: Well I use De-spell!  
  
Chibi Yami: Heh heh, that wasn't me plwan.. me use it too often that... people already know it.. So me use Monster reborn, To reivie mwe Dark Magician!!  
  
Keiko: My turn!! *Draws a card* I place this monster in defence mode...  
  
Chibi Yami: *draws a card* mwe plwace one card fwace down and mwe plwace my Dark Magiacian Girl in Attack mode!! Attack Her winged guardian!!  
  
Keiko: NO! Grr...  
  
Chibi Yami: Mwe Winning!!  
  
Keiko: *draws a card* Hmm... I play Panther Warrior in Defence mode..  
  
Chibi Yami (thinking: How come I have shadow of eyes? Hmm.. I can use this..) mwe place this card fwace down...  
  
Keiko: *draws a card* Hmm... I use... This card... Dancing Faries.. it increases my life points by 100 (or is it 1000..) points if it is on the field..  
  
Chibi Yami: mwe use.. Shadow of eyes!  
  
Keiko: How did you get that?  
  
Chibi Yami: No Idea.. But anyways... mwe use it with my Dark Magician Girl! And since your pather warrior is lwower... SAY GOODBYE!!!  
  
Keiko: My dancing faries save me atleast...  
  
Chibi Yami: Not for long!! I place summon skull in attack mode! ATTACK THE DANCING FARIES!!  
  
Keiko: Grr.. I put Ancient Elf in defence mode..  
  
Chibi Yami: mwe still have "mwe" shadow of eyes on the field!  
  
Keiko: AHH!! *life points go to 0.. well I think.. I don't keep score...*  
  
Chibi Yami: MWE WIN!! 


	7. Last 2 part 1

Anniemay: Yugi WON!!!   
  
**CHEERING**  
  
Anniemay: Let's continue!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Now twe fwinal duel!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Me gots to win!!  
  
Chibi Yami: Can me sway wike twis?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Okei, nwo wait..  
  
Chibi Yami: *waits*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Uh... Um... yyyyy....nnnnn.. no.. wet's swee how well Yugi does in a duel!!  
  
Chibi Yami: Ok...  
  
Chibi Yugi: Alright! Wet's duel!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: The rules gwoes as fwollowed: Swame bwasic duelist kingdom rwules, wou can diwrectly awttack wifepwoints, a wimit to 7 cards in wour hand, wou start with 8000 Wife points...  
  
Chibi Chihiro: DUEL!!  
  
Chibi Yugi thinking: Lookie! Me gots the dark magician on the fwirst draw!!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro thinking: Hmmm.. me favourite combwo...  
  
Chibi Yugi: Me goes first! *draws* Me plwace beta the magnet warrior in attack mode!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: *draws* Me puts this card in defence mode... and this card face down!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Hmmm *draws* I'll put this card face down, and end my turn...  
  
Chibi Chihiro: *draws* I place Harpie's Brother in attack mode!! Attack the Beta the Magnet Warrior!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: I protect my lifepoints by discarding Kuriboh!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Still it won't help! I use sparks! It'll reduce your lifepoints by 200 points!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: No matter...  
  
Chibi Chihiro: =P  
  
Chibi Yugi: My turn * draws* Hmmm.. I place this card face down... (thinking: if she has harpie brother maybe she has the total combo....)  
  
Chibi Chihiro: I place these cards *shows the back of 3 cards* face down!! And I play Harpie Lady along with Elegant Egotist!! I leave them in defence mode...  
  
Chibi Yugi thinking: I knew it!! She does have the Harpie Combo! That is her plan I bet!! And it can't be too long until she draws the rest of her combo...  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Go already!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Okay okay yeesh... Hmmm (thinking those 3 cards are probably Harpie's feather duster, cyber shield, and rose whip...) *draws* (thinking: Another de-spell card!) I place Big shield Gaurd in Defence mode!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Hmmm... I play the Witch's App. In defense..  
  
Chibi Yugi: Hmmmm What is she planning... I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode...  
  
Chibi Chihiro: I play the DarkMagician in Defense and I add this! The Black Pendent! It'll raise the attack and defense of my dark magician! And! The Witch's App. raises the attack even more!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: *draws* I play my darkmagician!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: It's still not higher than mine!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: I use the Magical Hats! Conceal the Dark Magician!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: *draws* Hmm... I use.. YAMI!  
  
Chibi Yugi: That doesn't do much! It raises My dark Magician's Attack Also!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: I use Dancing Faries!   
  
Chibi Yugi: What! Why would you do that?! Yami decreases the attack and defense of fairy-types!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Yes so?  
  
Chibi Yugi: This is ridiculous... (Thinking: why would she use a fairy type?! Looks like I have the advantage!! Looks like I'm-- Oh no... Dancing Fairies--)  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Hello! It's your turn!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Oh right.. (thinking: She wants me to attack... She wants me to attack so I get rid of it than she puts her plan...)  
  
Chibi Chihiro: ENOUGH THINKING LET'S DUEL!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: OKAY!! *draws* I play Celtic Guardian in Attack mode.... And Add the Legendary Sword to the Celtic Garudian!! Attack The Harpie Lady!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Ha ha! you could have attacked!! Now my life points have been increased by 1000 points!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Oh no...  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Now! Attack Dark Magician! Attack Alpha the Magnet warrior!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: NOT SO FAST!! I ACTIVATE THE SPELL BINDING CIRCLE!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Wait! I use Mystical Space Typhoon!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Grr... *draws a card* Hmmm... I place this card face down and this monster in defence...  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Hmmm.. *draws* I use! Gracefully dice!!   
  
*dice lands on....*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Cliff Hanger!  
  
Anniemay: Lookie!! I'm hanging off a cliff!! *hangs off a cliff* 


	8. What is the Fate of Yugi

Anniemay: *gets off the cliff* Ok let's continue I have to make this intro as short as possible...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Dice lands on 2!*  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Well you got lucky... But still my monster is higher....  
  
Chibi Yugi thinking: I can't lose I don't wanna stay a chibi forever!!  
  
Chibi Yami: We have to switch!  
  
Chibi Yugi: I can't!! We might get disqulified!  
  
Chibi Yami: Okay... I trust you...  
  
Chibi Yugi: Hmmm... *draws* I could use this...Hmmm I place this card face down and end my turn....  
  
Chibi Chihiro: *draws* Hee hee I use Raigeki to destroy ALL of you monsters!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Not so fast!! I use another De-spell!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Mwahahahaha! I now use Magic Jammer!! Bye bye De-spell!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: NOO My dark magician!!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: ATTACK DIRECTLY!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: AHHH!!!!   
  
Chibi Chihiro: ^_^ I'm winning!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Grr.. What I'm I gonna do!! *draws* How did I get this? Okay I play Time Wizard!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: What are the chances of it getting to destroy my monsters!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: 1:2 But still! I can win! Considering how high you Dark Magician's Attack is! It will affect ALOT!  
  
Time Wizard: *the arrow lands on........*  
  
----------We'll be back----------  
  
Aoi: La la la! I'm leaving you all on cliff hanger...  
  
Anniemay: I'm hungry... And this is my story!!  
  
Aoi: Oh pooh.. You are a part of me...  
  
Anniemay: Oh right... Where's Yameinna?  
  
Yameinna: *cornnering a squirrel* He he hhehehh Any last words?  
  
Squirrel: tick tidsk tisdgl  
  
Yameinna: I'll take that as a no....  
  
Aoi: Uh...  
  
Anniemay: *blink blink blink* Aren't you gonna stop her?  
  
Aoi: not really...  
  
Anniemay: Umm.. Why?  
  
Aoi: Just a second....  
  
Anniemay:....  
  
Aoi: Hmmm  
  
Anniemay: Well?  
  
Aoi: What?  
  
Anniemay: AREN'T YOU GONNA STOP HER!!!  
  
Aoi: The Squirrel is now crossing the bridge....  
  
Anniemay: I don't know how to feel?.......  
  
Aoi: Just feel happy!  
  
Anniemay: What!? Why?!  
  
Aoi: Because he ate our lunches!  
  
Anniemay: Oh..  
  
Aoi: Continue the fic now!!  
  
----------We are Back----------  
  
Lands on a skull!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: AHH!! NO!!!  
  
Chibi Chihio: Mwahahahahha!!!  
  
( I feel sad for Yugi T_T )  
  
Chibi Yugi: I can't Lose now!!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Mwahahahha!!! Your losing MAJOR Lifepoints!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Oh no.... I'll be stuck like this!!!  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Tee hee hee!  
  
Chibi Yugi (sadly): your move....  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Mwahahaha!! NO MERCY!!! ATTACK!!!! DARK!!! MAGICIAN!!!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: NOOO!!!!! (lifepoint counter goes to 0) What's gonna happen to me?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: It's up to Chihiro...  
  
Chibi Chihiro: I choose to!! 


	9. The end or the beginning?

Aren't cliffhangers the BEST! Let's continue!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Me cwhoose two.... Mwake Yugi and his frwiends swing "It's a good old hockey game" where there are wots of pweople!!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Me don't know how to swing wit...  
  
Chibi Anniemay: *hands him a sheet* Hwere!  
  
Chibi Yugi: Uh... mwan woh mwan.......  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Wet's go to Domino Square!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi: *gulp*  
  
*They all arrive there looking like a class of kindergardens*  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura: Hey what are wou staring at, huh!!  
  
Man: Awww.. how cute...  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura: Why mwes gotta!!  
  
Woman: That is so cute! *Looking in her bag and hands him a lollipop*  
  
Chibi Yami Bakura: *blink blink* Hmmmm... MMmmm... sugar...  
  
Chibi Chihiro: Hehehehe! Gwo ahwead!!!  
  
Chibi Yugi and his friends start to sing along starts to sing: It's a gwood old hwockey gwame, the bwest gwame wou can nwame, and the best gwame wou can nwame is thwe gwood old hwockey gwame..  
  
*Chibi Chihiro is laughing like crazy while shoveling spoonfuls of sugar in her mouth*  
  
Chibi Yugi: We are done! Now what!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: I have really nothing else....  
  
Chibi Yugi: I guess this is it.. The end,... living our lives as chibis...  
  
Chibi Joey: But I have a sister to take care of... I can't be a little big brother!!  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Fine... *snap* now she's a chibi too! ^_^  
  
Chibi Joey: -_-...  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Wait... I have nothing else to do then!! It can't end like this!!! Wait!  
  
*a huge board appears infront of her*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Okay.. how do I rewind.. oh here!  
  
*She pushes a big blue button that says 'PUSH THIS TO REWIND'*  
  
Chibi Anniemay: *ahem..* The 2 last duelist are Chihiro and Yugi  
  
Chibi Yugi: Could I atleast change to Yami?  
  
Chibi Anniemay: Hmmmm... Yea..... no..... Hmmmm... Ummmmmm.... Yea.............nnnnnnn.............yyyeeee...........nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn............. yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee...................nnnnnnnnnooooooooo.....  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
